Doing Things My Way
by Reaper86
Summary: Jayden Shepard has always done things his way. Now that the Collector's base is gone and he isn't attached to any organization he's finally on his own. How can he stop the Reapers without their help? No one said he didn't have friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Night After Suicide Mission on Collectors Home Base**

**SR-2 Normady: The Loft**

Jayden Shepard brought his hands up to his face, feeling the cold water spash against his skin. The shock helped his mind focus, bringing the day's events into better clarity. Taking the towel next to the sink in his personal bathroom, he finished washing off. After stepping out into his work area he sat down at his desk, determined to finish his report. They deserved that much.

With a few clicks onto his keyboard, the monitor buzzed back to life. He minimized several other activities he was exploring on the extranet, not wanting their distraction any longer and brought back up his digital memo pad. All he had managed to get written was the beginning of the report, and wished his will power didn't give out earlier so he wouldn't have as much to write now.

"After activating the IFF we got back from the dead Reaper the Normandy passed through the Omega-4 Relay towards the Galatic Core."

There was so much more to go over, so many details that his mind again began to wonder. Who knew so much could happen in such a short period of time. Jayden leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. A blue aura began to seep out of his body as the meditation techniques that Samara had given him powered up. Almost like someone hit rewind on his life he was brought back to the beginning.

Fear. Anger. Anticipation. Thousands of broken ships drifted pass the Normandy as Joker headed towards the Collector base, which dwarfed the already gigantic collector ship that cost the Commander 2 years of his life. Scouts attacked the ship, red lasers firing at his home. The upgrades held. One burrowed into the Normandy's Cargo hold, forcing a team to combat it. His upgrades held. Then he was running back to the helm, facing the collector's main fighter ship. This time however, he was ready. Someone hits fast forward.

He's surveying the damage. The ship's a mess, Joker's ribs are broken, and the team is shaken. But he isn't. This is what he's been fighting for since he came back and no one would stand in the way of his revenge. Two teams went in. He took his most talented with him, Jack and Grunt. To lead his second team he sent the one he trusted the most, Garrus. Fast forward.

They've made it to their first break since they've entered the base. It was a hard battle but his team made it. The second wasn't so lucky. Garrus was a great leader, but his teams had a tendency of dying on him. Samara had taken too many shots; all he could do was comfort her. He can still remember her words.

"Do not weep for me, my Code has brought me to this. Before I leave this existence Shepard, I want to give you something." Blood seeps out of her mouth. I try to speak but words are useless. I can see into her eyes as she leaks out of her body but right at the end I see something else. Something beautiful. Terrifying. Bright lights, a warm feeling washing over me, a moment of chaos inside my mind followed by perfect clarity. Her gift was her. Her experiences and memories were now mine. I wouldn't waste it. I'd continue to prove myself of her legacy. Fast forward.

The crew was safe. He came after them right away. No one took his crew. He didn't care about much in this universe, but he'd die for his crew. He did die for his crew. He sent them back to the ship with Mordin and the good doctor delivered. The next step was getting pass the swarm of drones while a 2nd team provided a distraction. It wasn't hard to figure out which biotic would help him, Jack was the most powerful he'd ever known. Hell the most powerful he'd ever heard about. And she was crazy enough to do it with a smile on her face. Garrus would lead the 2nd team again, he really couldn't be blamed for the Samara's death. They didn't call it a suicide mission for nothing. Fast forward.

They made it. Jack was able to keep the drones at bay long enough for the teams to regroup. Garrus took a few good hits as he joined Shepard but nothing worse than his face already took. He could see fresh blood above the cybernetic mesh that held the turian's left mandible in place. The merc Zaeed Massani wasn't so lucky. Jayden should have known better than to bring him. Zaeed was used to leading, not taking orders. He was tackled by two collectors when he tried to argue with Garrus. They ripped him apart. Talk about money flushed down the toilet. All that was left was to gain access to the base's reactor and blow it sky high. He brought Garrus and Jack with him for the final assault, leaving the rest to hold the line. With a final speech he made off with his team, hoping to see the others again. Fast forward.

Nothing could prepare him for what he saw. To look upon something infinitely your greater and know that your people were a part of it is the stuff of nightmares. That didn't stop him from killing the infant Reaper. Its body was the second of many to come. It didn't come easy. After telling the Illusive Man in no uncertain terms that no one told him what to do, the Reaper returned. It was too late to stop the explosive attached to the base's core. So he did what he always did. He won. Fast forward.

He was back on the ship. An explosion from behind shook it violently. He could hear Joker shouting commands to no one in particular and EDI doing her best to comply. With the damage the Normandy took, it was hard to keep up, even for an AI. With a final shout to hold on to their seats, Joker punched the controls sending the ship into hyperdrive leaving what was left of the Collectors base behind them. A sigh escaped from Shepard's mouth, and patted Joker on the shoulder. The more he thought about what they just accomplished the more his pride began to swell. It wasn't long until he burst into uncharacteristic laughter. It was contagious and soon everyone on the ship was celebrating. There were hugs, high fives, cheers, fist pounds and every other form of sentient congratulations. He did it. They did it.

With that Jayden's eyes opened. He was back at his desk, sweat beads on his brow. He looked down and realized as he meditated he was typing furiously at his keyboard. The report was done. Now that it was out of the way he didn't even know why he wrote it. He no longer answered to anyone. The Alliance and him were over, they turned their back on him and he didn't look back. The council, the one he sacrificed thousands of lives for would never listen to him so he abandoned them as well. And Cerberus. Well when you defy the Illusive Man and tell him where he can shove it, don't expect to remain on the payroll. None of that mattered. Those were all new problems he'd face later. And now that his mission was over there would be changes coming to his ship, both to the crew and the design. But none of that mattered. Not now. He closed out his report. In the end he decided that it was the closest thing to a biography he'd ever have and for all the lives lost, a record needed to exist. Stretching slightly as he stood up he heard a noise over in his bed. Turning he saw a bald head and two hands covered in tattoos propped out of the top of the sheets.

"So when the fuck are you coming to bed Shep."


	2. Just the Right Buttons

**CHAPTER 2: Just the Right Buttons**

Shepard couldn't help but smile. It took months of talking just to get Jack to open up. And even then he had to try to make sure she wouldn't think he was a pussy as she had so eloquently put it when they first met. Normally he wouldn't care what anyone thought of him, but she was different. He wanted to know why.

"I'll come to bed when I'm good and ready. Last I checked this was still my ship. Didn't know my first mate got to tell me what to do."

Jack purses her lips towards a frown. "I told you Shepard. I ain't your first mate. I'll lead your boarding party and that's all."

"That can't be all this is. The fact that you've never tried to kill me shows me how highly you think of me. And besides, I know you better than that." Jayden strode confidently over towards his closet, trying to show as little interest in Jack as possible even though his every thought was focused on her right now.

"Fuck you, you dick. You know shit. I know people like you. A girl gets a little touchy feely and all of a sudden you think they're this little porcelain doll that needs to be protected. I survived before you waltzed into my life and I'll survive when you're long gone." Jack winced slightly at this comment. While she'd never tell him, she didn't like the thought of Shepard being gone from her life. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she'd come to expect his presence. Hell, maybe she even liked having him around. It's not like he wasn't great to look at. And when she offered herself to him a little after they met she would have gladly fucked him. She still didn't quite understand why he turned her down, or why she was happy he did.

Jayden had removed his orange vest and black shirt and placed them inside his hamper. He grabbed what he always slept in, a pair of loose fitting black sports shorts, and began to remove his lower garments. He didn't seem to care if Jack saw him. It's not like he had anything to be ashamed of. While others might be embarrassed by their bodies, he had no such weakness. No shame either. He couldn't help but notice that Jack's clothes were all on the ground, including her underware. Jack watched intently as the Commander undressed and put on his night clothes. He looked towards the bed and saw a smile creep across Jacks full lips. Her red lipstick was wiped off after her shower. "Move over Jack," he ordered.

"Make me." Jack simply put her hands behind her head and spread out her legs taking up as much room as possible. She loved egging him on, and unlike the other people she'd been with, she knew Shepard wouldn't put up with her bullshit.

"As you wish." That's all Jayden said before he grabbed Jack by her ankles and pulled her to the foot of the bed, his body standing between her legs. The first night she had come to him he was gentle because he knew that's what she needed. Now she needed a man, someone who wouldn't coddle her, someone she could give up control to. He also knew she wouldn't make it easy. He felt his breath leave his body as he a knee struck him between his aching ribs. Doubling over he felt Jack slip from between him but before she could get away completely he grabbed the back of her head, her skull fitting between his giant palm. He pulled her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground.

"Ah –fuck you Shepard." Her eyes winced but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Her adrenaline pumping now she planted both feet on the edge of the mattress and pushed off with all her might sending them both backwards. Shepard received the worst of this, the right side of his body crashing into his coffee table and rolling to the side. Despite a loud growl in pain, he still refused to let her go. Instead he repositioned his arms around her waist and spun her to face him so that they were lying on their sides staring into each other's eyes. He was smiling as much as she was.

God she was beautiful. It's all he could think when he stared at her. There was something just so perfect in her inperfection. He loosened his grip on her waist and started to stroke the back of her head, his fingers tracing the edges of scars along her neck. He was no stranger to scars. Even before his body was put back together he had his share. The Thresher Maw attack on Akuze saw to that. He could still remember the feeling as acid melted his helmet and dripped down his cheeks and lips. Those were gone now, replaced by tiny cracks in his skin with an unnatural glow underneath from the cybernetic mesh that held his body from falling apart again. While some may have found it unnerving he liked the way it looked. Nothing says badass like a bunch of cool scars. Jayden's mind was brought back to the moment when he felt a pair of wet lips press against his neck.

Jack knew she could be a crazy bitch. She got that. She didn't get why someone would go through all the trouble of putting up with it. But for whatever reason Shepard was. Even if she didn't understand it, she was still going to take advantage of it. They lost themselves in each other for several minutes before Jayden picked her up and brought her to his bed. They snuggled up to each other under the blanket, still staring into the other's eyes.

"Why Shepard. Why me?" The question caught Jayden off guard. He thought they'd been through this enough. "Why not you Jack? You're the best damn soldier I've ever met, you're crazy enough to keep me interested and you're the hottest piece of ass I've ever seen. What's not to like?" Jack could feel a blush forming across her cheeks despite herself.

"But you could have any girl you want. Why does the fucked up psycho get you off?"

"Why the fuck do you care?" He was starting to get pissed off. "I'm interested in you. It makes me happy to be around you. And I don't know if you noticed, but I take what makes me happy. It's what makes me the most popular Spectre in the Verse."

"Former Spectre Shep. You ain't hot shit anymore now that you don't have the boys in blue backing you anymore."

"I was hot shit before they came along, and I ain't going to stop now because I don't work for them anymore. Besides I can't very well go rouge if I still work for them now can I." This brightened her up. She had only told Shepard she wanted to go pirate as a joke but now that he seemed to be taking it seriously, the thought filled her with a warm feeling.

"Shepard, you know just what to say to get a girl all gooey inside," Jack cooed. She wasn't good at playing the damsel in distress, but seduction she could do. She could feel how good she was between Shepard's legs as it pressed against her naked stomach. She saw the look of lust in his eyes. This was a man who took what he wanted, and right now he wanted her. She liked the thought of that, but for some reason something didn't feel right. He must have seen it because his eyes lost some of their focus and looked more worried. She felt a hand stroke her cheek.

"There's no rush Jack. I don't need anything from you that you aren't willing to give." She was pissed off that he said it, but more angry at the fact the he was right. There was no way she'd ever do better than Shepard and she knew it.

"Fuck you Shepard," she said looking away, but she layed her head against his chest as he held her close.

"Fuck you too Jack." Somehow it came out almost lovingly. God damn it. Why does he know all the right buttons to push. A small smile crept across her face as she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

**The Loft – The Next Morning**

A small beep could be heard in the darkness. With a loud curse Jayden threw his pillow towards his door as EDI's alarm chimed in. "God Damn it EDI, how the fuck am I supposed to save the galaxy without a good night's rest?"

A soft synthesized voice could be heard throughout his room. "I apologize Commander, but I am simply waking you up at the time that you have designated. If the time is wrong, I shall return later."

"No EDI it's OK. I'm still tired is all." It was then that he noticed Jack wasn't in his bed anymore. Her clothes were also gone from where she had left them last night. "EDI, where did Jack go?"

"Jack is in the mess hall on level three of the ship. It is the usual time for breakfast Commander, despite any galactic threats." Jayden lifted an eyebrow, swearing to have heard a hint of sarcasm from the AI.

"You've been learning humor from Joker again haven't you?"

"Jeff and I's relationship beyond the care of the ship is not your concern Shepard. However, it's safe to say that he is the person I interact with the most on the Normandy."

"Yeah that's because he's the only one who can't run away."

"Very funny Commander."

"I thought so." Jayden gave another stretch and rubbed the back of his head, feeling the short stubble scratch his palm. "EDI, has Mordin woken up yet? I want to talk to him about the data we took off the Collector Base before it blew."

"Dr. Solus has been awake for 8 hours already. He's currently in his lab."

"Thanks EDI, tell the good doctor I'll be down to see him once I've washed up and had a bite to eat."

"Aye-Aye Commander." EDI'S blue orb blinked out, leaving the room darker. Shepard enjoyed the dark. He felt safe here, comfortable. In the dark he was home. A natural sniper. He quickly shook his head and decided it was time to get cleaned up. After a quick shower and brushing his teeth he pulled his old Cerberus uniform out of his closet. He just didn't get why they had to stick their stupid logo over everything. It reminded him of those old Batman movies he had seen from the 20th century. Until he got some new clothes these would have to do. But they could still use some improvement. Jayden took a pair of scissors and cut off the sleeves, leaving a simple white shirt with grey slacks. He eyed himself in the mirror and was happy to see it wasn't completely stupid looking.

Shepard quickly walked to the mess hall for a bite to eat. When he turned from the elevator everyone looked to him as he entered the room. He was used to being the center of attention, but it usually wasn't in such a positive manner.

"Hey Commander"

"Morning Shepard."

"Shepard, looking great." Everyone seemed to be talking at once.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm here so you can all rest easy again. Now calm down. I just woke up, I'm hungry like a Krogen and am primed to throw the next person to piss me off out of an airlock." That one usually worked but it didn't seem to put a damper on anyone's spirits. They just loved him now. When he stopped to think about it he could understand. Despite not always doing what others thought was right, he always put his crew first and they all knew it. They'd be dead if it wasn't for him. Guess he'd have to bust their balls later to keep up his reputation. He saw Jack eyeing him as she finished her second meal. Damn that girl could put down food. Using those brain powers of hers really burns her out. Needed the extra fuel. He walked over and grabbed the standard breakfast tray. When he saw an extra ration of bacon and eggs he saw Mess Sergent Gardner give him a wink. He set down next to Jack and saw her eyeing his food.

"Hey I got some extra if you want it."

"Well shit, don't have to offer it twice." So much for the extra rations. It didn't matter. It made Jack happy and that made him happy. He knew how to work her. When to be rough and when to soft. As long as she was happy, he was happy. Because that meant he got to see her smile.

"Good morning Commander." The accent betrayed who the words had come from. Fuck. And the morning had started out so well. Miranda sat across from Shepard and Jack, intent of letter her presence be known.

"Hello Miranda. What can I help you with." He didn't bother keeping his annoyance out of his voice. He could feel Jack's eyes shift between the two of them eyeing the situation.

"Just wanted to make sure our Commander was doing all right after our biggest mission. I have to say it's almost hard to admit, but you did it. I didn't think you'd be able to but you certainly surprised me."

"You know me. I live to keep 'em shocked. Now if you don't mind Jack and I," Miranda cut him off before he could finish.

"No I understand Commander. Need to mingle with the troops. Keep morale high. Well when you're finished wading through the muck, you can find me in my cabin." Miranda let out a toothy grin and leaned over to get up, giving Jack and Shepard a view of her ample breast. This bitch sure knew how to play the game. Unfortunately for her she was playing with the wrong two people. Jayden was honestly surprised Jack didn't just kill her right there. When Miranda was far enough away he felt Jack lean into him, her lips inches from his ears."

"Please tell me we're going to kill that cunt."

"Of course we are. Thought it make a great first date." She saw the predatory smile crawl across Jacks lips as her hand squeezed his thigh.

"Aren't you the romantic?"


	3. Making Plans

**Making Plans**

**SR-2 Normandy: The Lab**

Mordin was furiously typing away at his lab station. Several experiments were going off at once. As he was reading the latest data from his last three, four more were cooking behind him and wouldn't be done for hours. Maybe it was possible to stop death, or the degeneration of mental capacities with old age. Probably not he thought quickly, but no harm in trying. He was so engrossed in his work, he hadn't noticed Shepard had entered the lab behind him and turned quickly when he felt a firm hand grab his shoulder.

"Ah. Good to see you Commander. Wanted to talk. Data from Collector's Base analyzed. Results surprising. Much info on Reapers."

Jayden's eyes widened. This was more than he could have hoped for. "What are we talking here Mordin? Weaknesses? Location? Any of their plans on the invasion?"

Mordin shook his hands quickly as his eyes blinked rapidly. "No, no, no, no. Nothing so revealing. Details on weapons. Can update the ship, weapons, your cybernetics." He smiled softly. "That is, if your humanity is unwanted."

"Well Doc, I don't mind getting an upgrade or two as long as you're the one to do it. I mean I won't be indoctrinated or anything would I?"

"Effects unknown. Must test on others first. Would suggest primates. Closest to species without any ethical problems."

"Sounds great Mordin, is there anything else you can tell me?" Jayden could see a shadow cross Mordin's face.

"Reapers will be within galactic territory within 5 years. Must prepare."

"I was thinking the same thing Mordin. That's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you. I have a plan to take down the Reapers but I can't do it alone and I need to know who I can trust."

"Am all ears Shepard."

"Well the way I figure it, we're pretty much on our own. The Council and Alliance have turned their backs on us and honestly they were too inactive for my liking anyway. And now that we've abandoned Cerberus, it'll be up to us to form new Alliances. And to do that I want to unite the Terminus System under our banner."

Mordin's eyes shifted quickly and he started to pace around the table in the middle of his lab as several beakers spun in some kind of contraption. "Commander must confess concern over plan. Terminus known for not being united. Held together by show of force. Too many voices, too many variants. Don't know if possible. Must have more data."

"Mordin think about it. We already have the most powerful ship in the galaxy. Not to mention the deadliest team ever assembled. And through them we have access to even more forces. The Quarians, the Geth, the Krogan and even the Raccni. With careful preparation we could offer them each something in the Terminus and unite them under our banner. We would have the same power as if we united the entire Treverse races except now these groups actually seem to be willing to listen. And I've already proved myself to all of them. They will fight for us," Shepard couldn't help but let his voice rise and clench his fist in a mock victory.

"Possibility seems to have risen given new data. Still one problem. Have nothing to offer them in Terminus. Omega seat of power. Aria runs Omega." A smirk crosses Shepard's face.

"For now. So what about it Doc. Can I count on you?"

"Of course Commander," the doctor smiled and shook Jayden's hand, "feel good to have a renewed purpose."

"Great Doc. I knew you wouldn't let me down. There was just one other thing I wanted to talk to you about. It's about my XO."

**Location Unknown Space Station**

Smoke drifted lazily away from what was left of the Illusive Man's drag as he sat brooding in his chair watching over a dying star from his port window. His cybernetic eyes were all that could be seen in the dark room. As his thoughts traced over hundreds of machinations that were all simultaneously being orchestrated he heard the familiar beep of one of his most trusted operatives. Putting out his cigarette he turned his chair to face the center of the room and pressed a button that brought up the image of a pretty brunette in a white skin tight outfit. "I was wondering when you'd contact me Miranda," he lit another cigarette, "I was beginning to lose my patience."

The girl folded her arms under her ample breast and tilted her head in a sign of annoyance, "I would have reported sooner but I had to make sure it was safe. I don't know if you realize but talking to you isn't the safest thing for me right now."

"Yet here you are. What do you have to report?"

"Nothing of note yet. We haven't set a new destination or discussed any plans for future missions. It seems like Commander Shepard may be at a loss about what to do next without your guidance."

"This situation isn't surprising. Shepard has always been a man with a mission. But without a course of action he isn't going to function at his top capacity. Have you been able to retrieve the data that Dr. Solus took from the Collector Base?"

"Not yet, the bastard doesn't seem to sleep and he's been working on it non-stop. I have a clue as to what it may be though. The Reapers' plan of attack."

"Miranda I don't have to tell you how important it is for you to get this data for us. Without it we will be flying blind into an unknown future. This will be your top priority. Maybe you can gain access if you," he paused for a second letting a smile tug at the corner of his lips, "convince Shepard to discuss it with a more intimate talk."

"I've already thought of this but getting close to him now will be difficult. He's always hanging out with your failed experiment." Surprise could actually be seen in the Illusive Man's eyes. Not something the Cerberus Officer was used to seeing.

"Subject Zero? For how long?"

"Unknown. At first I simply thought he was trying to get her head on straight for the mission. But now I've noticed them both spend lots of time in his quarters. But he's disabled all of the bugs in the room so I have no clue what they're up to. But seeing as to how she treats sex I can only imagine."

"I can't make myself more clear on our situation. We need that data. I don't care what you have to do or who has to die. The fate of humanity is at stake here. I leave it in your capable hands."

"Understood. Operative Lawson signing out." Her image faded from sight leaving the Illusive Man once again in darkness with the silhouette of a dying star behind his back. How quickly his plans were falling apart. He had known failure before but nothing on this scale. Bringing Shepard back from the dead had cost him nearly everything and recouping his losses would take time. He had underestimated the Commander's will. But then again, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. The universe was a much smaller place than people imagined. And there wasn't room for the both of them.

**SR 2- Normandy – Cockpit**

Joker was checking out his favorite sites. EDI had tried to reprimand him for always using the extranet to look at porn but hell he was the best helmsman in the galaxy. Whatever it took for him to relax right? Besides it wasn't like he was beating his meat right there in front of everyone. That would come later he thought with a slight chuckle.

"Ah-hem. Available to talk Joker?" Joker felt his chair spin around as he slightly adjusted his hip to cause the motion and was staring up at the Commander, arms crossed.

"Su-sure Commander I was just doing some," a slight pause, "research."

"Research? Is that what you call a Hanar/Asari/Krogan three-way?"

"You can never be sure what you'll run into out here right? We need to be ready for anything. So I'm assuming you didn't come up here to give me shit about the porn so what'cha need bossman?"

"I want you to set course for Omega. While we're there, we'll be getting fresh supplies for the crew and any upgrades we can find for the ship. I'd like to be there as soon as possible."

"Man we never get to go anywhere nice. But if that's that kind of place that knocks your rocks I won't argue with you. I've seen what happens to those who do."

"Damn right pilot. Let me know when we get there. I'll be taking the team out for some research and when I'm done we can talk about blowing off some steam at Afterlife. On me."

"I knew working for you had its advantages. Aye-aye Commander,"

**SR-2 NORMANDY – TRAINING ROOM**

Since Zaeed had died, Jayden had ordered his stuff spaced and his room converted into a training quarters. There was enough room for a punching bag, a cardio machine and a small combat ring. He had ordered the materials long ago, but with all the extra baggage he collected on his way towards the suicide mission he never had any place to put it all. He had asked Jack to meet him there so she could help him figure out his newly biotic abilities. When the automatic doors to the room opened up he found her there already sweating from working out. Her body glistened and he smiled when he saw her wearing little more than a sports bra and. What the? Were those his shorts.

"I see you've been digging through my shit again Jack." She stopped mid punch against the bag and starred at the man who was still wearing his civilian outfit leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Well if we're shacking up and shit, I may as well be able to take what I want." She smiled and licked her lips, wiping the sweat from the top of her mouth and strode over to her Commander. "You're late."

"I was in no rush. Wanted to tell Joker we had to head to Omega."

"What you planning Shepard?"

"You'll see and I think you'll like it." With that she saw the thoughts cross her mind. They all involved death.

"If you're even thinking about betraying me asshole, I'll fucking kill you where you stand." Her fist clenched against her side as she stood against his chest staring up into his eyes.

Jayden was getting a little pissed off. Not that she thought he'd kill her. He's killed people before, as many women as men. His anger was rising because this was about the third time they talked about this. It was starting to bore him. "Jack, back the fuck off. If I was going to kill you, I'd have done it by now. Stop fucking bringing this shit up."

"Or what you fucker?" She didn't get much more out when she felt his fist slam into the side of her head knocking her against the glass window that looked over the cargo hold. He was fast. Too fast. A hand clamped down on her throat and his eyes were inches from her own.

"Or I'll give you what you want."

Coughing slightly, "You don't know what the fuck I want you cunt," Her eyes blazed and he felt invisible hands push him across the room crashing into the opposing wall. Before he could even look up she had straddled him and was landing blow after blow against his face. Warm blood was pooling around his throat as it leaked from a cut on his lips, his cheeks and his eyebrow. Once he tasted it, his focus returned and he grabbed her wrist. Arching his back slightly Jayden leaned back and delivered a wicked head butt knocking the biotic back. She was dazed slightly on the ground with her legs spread slightly. The fabric was loose and he could see she was wearing nothing underneath her pants. Her sex clearly visible he couldn't help but feel his own manhood strengthen. Jack shook her head and noticed his distraction and with lightning speed was up again. She threw a lift blast at him pulling him into the air.

"So you think you know what I want do you. Let me show you what I want." Her smile looked like it held more madness than it did joy. Jayden's eyes went wide when he felt her pull his pants and underwear down in one swift motion. "Fuck Shepard. Who knew you kept your best weapon in your pants." His eyes clenched when he felt his cock slide into her wet mouth. She began sucking him off fast and hard and he saw her slide a hand into her own pants. The scene was too hot not to watch.

"Fuck Jack, you can take what you want from me anytime," is all Shepard could manage to get out through his grunts. The girl was good. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. She must have known because she slide off her shirt and began pumping his shaft. Within moments she felt the warm spray of his cum sliding down between her eyes, neck and breast.

"Mmmm Jayden, not bad for a dead man," she said seductively while sliding his seaman into her mouth. She knelt down and lowered Shepard down to the ground and pressed herself against him. Usually when she did this for a man she was out the second it was over. But with him things felt different. They felt…

"My turn bitch" strong hands pulled her to his chest. My god it felt like a brick fucking wall. In several smooth motions the hands had lifted her up until her crotch was in the Commander's face as he sat leaning against the wall. Jayden's lust was that of an animal. He ripped off his shorts from Jack's body and saw a slick spot between her legs. Without saying a word he pulled her to his face and began to swiftly lick at her clit, wasting no time.

"Fuck Shepard. God damn it – how, ah, how the fuck can you do this?" He was holding her up in mid air as he ate her out. The pleasure was too much. She was losing focus and leaned back until her head rested against the cold floor. His ungodly grip wouldn't let go though and he kept at her. The force was too much and she felt herself close to climax when a large finger entered her body sending her over the edge. She wrapped her hands around his head and lifted her body back up and began to hump his face moaning louder and louder. "That's right Shepard. Right there. Yes you fucker right there! Don't stop!" Jack's body began to shake and she felt herself leaking out as a tongue licked it up the moment it spilled out of her. She then felt herself lowered back to earth by arms that were surprisingly gentle and she cuddled up against Jayden.

After a few moments of silence she heard a soft voice. "I couldn't help but notice you used my first name. That's the first time you've ever done anything like that."

Jack felt herself blush and was instantly embarrassed over her examination. Before she could even say anything though she felt a hand pull her face to look into beautiful deep brown eyes. She could lose herself in those she thought. "Don't worry Jack. I don't need a reason. I just wanted to let you know I liked hearing it. You make me feel good. It's why I care for you."

"I care for you too Shepard. More than I've ever cared for anyone. I hope you can deal with my bullshit though because I don't think I'll never be able to change."

"I don't want you to change. I fell for you. Not someone I thought you could be someday." Then everything was silent for a while and they sat in their juices sticking to each other and holding on for dear life. Then the silence was broken again. "You know I came down here so we could work on my biotics. Think you still have some time to work with me? It'll be 4 more hours before we get to Omega."

A smile crept across her face and she flashed a grin at her man. "I'll always have time for you Jayden. Now let me go you pussy. I've got to turn your flashlight shit into something presentable. What would it say about the most powerful biotic bitch in the Universe if people knew she was with a guy who couldn't even lift a chair?" He let out a loud laugh and hugged her closer before getting up. Neither were aware that there little fight has already been seen by Grunt and Tali who had heard the loud noises. While Tali blushed beneath her helmet and set off to work on the engines Grunt merely nodded and smirked. He had chosen his Battlemaster well.


End file.
